Too Early To Love Him, Too late To Stop Him
by D' the estrange
Summary: This will be deleted and replaced with a rewritten version. Please ignore this barf of stupidity that I have written...


_**Too Early To Love Him, Too Late To Stop Him**_

**Summary: ****He was a convenience that is only reserved for him; Tsuna does not mind, but Haruka sure does. But, he knows they're simply caught up in the moment; it was just something to keep Tsuna's mind off of Kyoko. 27(male)86 and 27Kyoko**

_Yes or No -- Thoughts/Lyrics_

"Yes or No" -- Talking

**Life: The music and lyrics belong to Good Charlotte and the characters belong to their original creator who's name escapes me!**

_

* * *

_

_When you call she doesn't answer, when you write she doesn't answer_

_You go out you see him with her, she told you she was sick at home_

_The ring you gave her thrown away with all the letters_

_And when you see him with her, he doesn't even care at all_

_As she follows him around like you follow her around_

_and he doesn't even care and your figuring out_

_the only way your gonna keep somebody around_

_Well I'm about to let you know_

_---_

Yawning broadly, Haruka wipes the hair out of his face. Groaning in slight pain and electricity shooting up and down his spine, oh no… His eyes shot open almost instantly, thankfully there was no one sharing his small bed. Blankets tangled around his waist and legs hiding away his nether regions, the brunette could feel something sticky between his legs.

Pulling at the sheets and blankets—that were stained of sweat and a white substance that he really didn't want to know where it had came from, although he had a pretty good idea what it was.—looking under and found semen sticking to his thighs and pubic hair. Oh, shit…

_---_

_There's something I don't wanna understand_

_The only way a woman is gonna want a man_

_The only way you'll ever keep her in your hands_

_Is breaking apart her heart_

_Don't tell her she is the reason that you live_

_Don't give her everything that you got to give_

_If you want to keep the girl for as long as you live_

_---_

Inhaling a mouthful of nicotine and god knows what else from Gokudera Hayato's cancer stick. Haruka willed himself not to cough out his lungs at the mere scent of the god-awful stench of the foreigner's cigarettes, even though he has been living with the silver-haired man for two and a half months now he could still not get use to his smoking habits.

"Can't you smoke somewhere else, Hayato-kun?" Haruka asked as chipper and as sweetly as he could, his smile stretched unwaveringly revealing flossed teeth. Hayato rolled his eyes, ignoring his roommate's request and took another inhale of cancer stick. He made sure to exhale out the smoke in the brunette's direction.

_Asshole._

Using the back of his hand to cover up his mouth that was currently hacking out his lungs and other organs, Haruka removed his glasses to clean them with the sleeve of his turtleneck all the while casting an "I hate you" glare that was more of a pout in the silver-haired man's opinion.

"I thought you were having friends over, it won't be very inviting if you have our apartment smelling like a cigarette factory." Haruka sighed, exasperated at his roommate's silent stare that is sent at Haruka.

"Then get the fuck out if you don't like the way I live." Hayato said in return.

"Oh? Who pays most of the bills, hmm? You may be a genius Hayato-kun but you're a total freeloader when it comes to living expenses." The brown-haired man shot back; casting an unreadable gaze at the other before moving his books from the couch, he was currently sitting in and stuffed them in a messenger bag. He stomped out of the small living area and opened the door to leave; he could not stand living under the same room with the Italian. He shivered at the thought of the "friends" that were coming over…what if they were freeloaders too? Without looking, he collided into something that blocked his way out. Arms flailed and feet fumbled over with another and somehow Haruka ended up on the floor with that something—_someone_—lying on top of him with arms stretched out at each side of his head to keep that person from falling and crushing him. Wincing, Haruka opened his eyes—when did he close them?—to gaze up and orange and red eyes that returned the gaze back at him. The eyes twinkled in surprise and…in amusement…?

"You stupid brat, get off of Juudaime!"

If you have not noticed Hayato, "Juudaime" was _on top _of _him_, insensitive jackass.

___---_

_Just break it apart her heart_

_Can't you see the way she's crying_

_Well that's what keeps her trying, she knew that she could have you_

_And he don't give her what she wants_

_There's truth about this, you say you want to be noticed_

_Well if you want to be noticed you gotta learn to break some hearts_

_Don't try to understand_

_There's something I don't wanna understand_

_The only way a woman is gonna want a man_

_The only way you'll ever keep her in your hands_

_Is breaking apart her heart_

_Don't tell her she is the reason that you live_

_Don't give her everything that you got to give_

_If you want to keep the girl for as long as you live_

_---_

After cleaning his body fully—especially not to leave out a certain ass hole that was still full of sticky semen—Haruka pulled on some jeans before remembering he had not placed any boxers yet.

"Oi! Stupid gaki, get over here now." The man almost jumped up ten feet in the air at the sound of his roommate's voice. Walking out of his room whiling tucking a black wife beater on under his pants, his shoulder blade length hair still not up in his familiar styled ponytail.

"What now—" The brunette stopped dead in his tracks once he entered the living room/kitchen, His fingers still fumbling with the zipper of his jeans. He could feel his dark brown eyes go wide, the man that stood besides chatting animatedly with Hayato turned and smiled with an unreadable gaze.

"'Morning, Haru," The older brown-haired man greeted with the edges of his lips curling up in an amused smile at the sight of Haruka's rigged posture, his eyes traveled from the young man's dark chocolate brown eyes that flickered through emotions to his full lips that were still bruised from last night's escapades, trailing down his well built but still scrawny torso and landed straight on Haruka's fingers that stood in place pulling up the zipper of his jeans. He smirked almost dangerously, and it didn't go unnoticed by Haruka. His skin turning to a beet red, he finally pulled the zipper and the button of his pants and shot his arms behind his back embarrassingly.

"G-good morning, um…"

Shit! He forgot his named already?

___---_

_Just break it apart her heart_

_Can't you see what you've done?_

_What I've become, what I've become_

_Can't you see? Can't you see?_

_I don't understand this cruelty_

_I don't understand but now I see_

_There's something I don't wanna understand_

_---_

Haruka moaned, his hands muffling his mouth and obscuring any sound that would embarrass him. The stretch of the pair of fingers scissoring through his ass hole only made Haruka hiss and make it more difficult to quiet his moans of pain and pleasure. The man above him only smiled, almost sadly, before prying away Haruka's hands with his other unoccupied one.

"Gokudera-kun won't be here till four in the morning,"

They had all the time in the world.

"_Ah_! I—please senpai…" The younger of the two moaned, his hands now gripping at the other's shoulders, his nails digging through the clothing and into his skin.

"…_Senpai?" _The older of the two questioned in an irritable tone before a small chuckle escaped,

"You can call me Tsuna." He whispered huskily in Haruka's ears as he shoved a third finger into the abused entrance.

"_Mmnn, _ah! Ts-Tsuna!" Haruka screamed out shamelessly, the man's name loud and full of want on his lips.

___---_

_The only way a woman is gonna want a man_

_The only way you'll ever keep her in your hands_

_Is breaking apart her heart_

_Don't tell her she is the reason that you live_

_Don't give her everything that you got to give_

_If you want to keep the girl for as long as you live_

_Just break it apart her heart_

_---_

Puking out bile of vomit in the sink, a hand gripping at the edge of the sink while the other held at the knob for cold water, Haruka's body slouched forward, memories of last night crashing down on him. He was drunk. He had sex without even remembering half of it. And what's most he did it with a guy. A _guy _for Christ sakes! And it was all because of that girl—Sasagawa Kyoko was it?—he caught an accidental peak of her making out with that other guy that accompanied her and Tsuna. Yamamoto Takeshi.

"Hey, gaki, you okay?" He heard Hayato's audible voice from the other side of the door call out.

"I'm fine…" Haruka called out weakly, "Just a stomachache."

Fuck, he wasn't okay, not in the least.

It was all that damn Kyoko's fault.

Why was Tsuna acting like nothing happened?

Was it all just a convenience to him?

Pressing his forehead against the mirror, Haruka stared straight at his reflection. His skin looked pale, eyes bloodshot, and his hair thin and greasy looking.

All in all, he looked like shit.

This wasn't suppose to happen…Haruka planned out his first date, his first kiss, his sex life wasn't suppose to even be thought about until his honeymoon—which was also planned out.

And it was that damn bastard's fault…

Once cleaning the sink from any evidence of his sickness, Haruka stepped out of the bathroom that he shared with Hayato and walked into the living room hoping that Tsuna and Hayato was not there. He hope was cut in half, Hayato was nowhere in sight. Only Tsuna sitting comfortably in the loveseat with Kyoko sitting on his lap, currently devouring at his bare neck—when the fuck did she get here? Tsuna's fingers combed through the woman's red-orange hair in an affectionate way—if you can count out the steely look in his orange and red eyes—towards the woman settled on his lap.

Raising an incredulous eyebrow at the sight set before him, something inside his chest tightened into a small mass of raw emotion and stabbed at his innards. The strange eyes that belonged to Tsuna turned to gaze up at him, a twinkle of light sparkled within his eyes as they settled on Haruka's pale form. He threw a concerned smile in his direction. Stopping himself from snorting in disgust at the display, Haruka turned around and head back to the bathroom. He had the sudden urge to throw up again.

_Great, I'm gay…_

_Gay for my roommate's idol/friend who's only using me to forget his girlfriend is cheating on him…_

---

_I don't understand this cruelty_

_I don't understand... its just not me_

_I don't understand this cruelty_

_But now I see_

* * *

**Life: *Looks over story than sighs* First time making a boys X boys story so don't hate me please. I like making Haru a guy, but she might be OOC even Tsuna...Just pretend this is an alternate world where Tsuna and the others are not in the mafia and that Kyoko is a two-timer and Tsuna is cool and bi. Yamamoto X Kyoko? Not interested in that couple but I just put it there because I couldn't think of anyone else (Yamamoto ain't a back stabbing friend!). And about the song...I kind of randomly picked it, I was in one of my "emo" moods (we all have them at times) and wrote this story. my stories don't make much sense (at least to me they don't). The timeline kept going back in the past and present time because I was super lazy as well. Might redo this and put some actual sense in it with good plot but nope...**

**R&R please! **


End file.
